


Let's have coffee.

by Thesilverlight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilverlight/pseuds/Thesilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla never enjoyed going to the cinema until she met the beautiful blonde haired girl at the ticket stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla hated the theater. She loved movies, but she hated sitting in a crowded room, with tons of people she didn’t know, all while she was surrounded by complaining children and their parents loudly eating popcorn. That’s why it was not the best day, when her best friend Danny asked her to come with her and watch the newest Wes Anderson movie. The only positive thing which Carmilla could find about this very unpleasant day, was that the local theater did not play those kind of movies, so they had to drive down to a much more as Danny called it “Hipster place”, where only sophisticated people went. As Carmilla loved quiet and different places and never said no to a Wes Anderson movie, she agreed to Danny’s request and before she knew it, she was placed in the passenger seat of Danny very old red Ford. “I promise you Carm, you are going to love this place, Mattie told me about it” Carmilla sighed in the car seat behind Danny, she did truly not sell this day good. “If my sister told you about this place, it is probably placed in a dark dungeon where they sacrifice animals over a fire, I told you never to listen to things she suggest, remember last time? We were almost bidden by the waiter.” Danny rolled her eyes while laughing. Carmilla never really understood why Danny ever listened to Mattie. Sure thing she and Carmilla were close, but the one thing she quickly learned about her sister, were to never trust her with anything which had something to do with making plans. Carmilla couldn’t even count for how many times, she ended up at some weird place, because Mattie had apparently found some “cool new underground restaurant online” which always turned out with Carmilla throwing up for food poisoning of some sort. But that of course did not stop Danny, and now here she was once again with an over-excited Danny by her side. Though Carmilla had to admit, that when they finally did arrive at this “hipster place” it did look nice. The normal smell of popcorn were switched with a nice smell of some exotic coffee and old books. There were shelves filled with books everywhere Carmilla looked with small couches and armchairs stock in-between each of the shelves. The wall were not covered in the newest posters from the latest lame blockbuster, but movie classics. Carmilla and Danny both stood in awe over the little theater, both taking the place in. After a while Danny broke the silence “This. Place. Is. Amazing.” Carmilla did not do anything else but nod in agreement while Danny smiled beside her “See you grumpy cat, I told you we should listen to Mattie more, then we might go other places than that old bookshop you love so much” Carmilla hit Danny softly “Hey! Don’t talk shit about “The Bookies” it’s a nice place!” “Yeah yeah whatever, now If you go get the tickets, I’ll buy us some coffee” Danny said as she handed Carmilla $20 and turned around and walked over to the little bar, which were placed in the middle of two windows. Carmilla went over, to what looked like the a ticket booth while she looked down at the $20 wondering if that might be enough to buy two tickets in this place. Her thought were interrupted when a sweet voice talked to her “Hi, what can I help you with?”  
Carmilla looked up about to say something, when her eyes met with the girl behind the cashier. She was pretty, no beautiful Carmilla thought. With her long brown blonde hair and big smile Carmilla suddenly found it hard to catch her breath. “Uhm.. I would uhm like tw…two tickets for The Grand Budapest Hotel please” Carmilla cleared her throat and tried to give the beautiful girl a smile. As Carmilla looked down, she saw a name tag “Laura” it read with a small name underneath “Peggy Carter”. As Carmilla looked up at Laura again she saw the girl slightly blush, while she gave Carmilla two tickets “That will be $10 please” Carmilla frowned “What that little? Are you sure?” Laura let out a soft giggle, which gave Carmilla chills up her spine “I’m guessing you do not some here a lot, since we screen the movies much later than everywhere else, we get to sell the tickets at such a low price” Carmilla suddenly felt stupid, of course she knew that the movie were released months before this trip, so she quietly mumbled her response “No, I don’t go the theater a lot, I tend not to enjoy it that much” Laura handed Carmilla the tickets as she said “Oh well then enjoy the movie…” “Carmilla” Carmilla let out a smile, which made Laura’s returning smile even bigger “Carmilla, enjoy your movie Carmilla.” Carmilla smiled when she walked away from Laura, finding Danny drinking her coffee in an armchair, which was placed by the window. As she approached her Danny had a rather weird look on her face “What was that all about, I haven’t seen you this nervous since your mom figured out you crashed her car.” Carmilla looked back at Laura, who were now talking to a handsome guy whom had sold Danny the coffee. Carmilla felt a stone drop to her stomach, as the guy had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Oh nothing, let’s just go see this movie” As Carmilla dragged Danny by her hand inside the theater she thought to herself “Great another crush on a straight girl.”  
When Carmilla returned home that afternoon, she could not stop thinking about Laura. It seemed weird to her, that a girl could leave such an impact on her, and even worse a straight girl. Though she did blush at Carmilla, so she hoped that there might be a small change that Laura was Bisexual to say the least, but she still had a boyfriend. It killed Carmilla not knowing, and she just had to see Laura again. Carmilla threw herself on her bed and with a sign she fell asleep, thinking about the beautiful petite girl.   
Carmilla woke up rather early the next day and quickly decided that she had to return to the theater, in hopes of Laura being there. Even though that girl might not even play the same team, she had to figure it out. Carmilla quickly took on her leather pants and a grey t-shirt and then almost ran out to her car and made her way to the city. As Carmilla entered the theater, she saw Laura standing by one of the shelves organizing some old books. As she looked around she could not find the boy anywhere, instead there stood a smiling person with short ginger hair, by the bar instead. Carmilla did not have time to think about her next move, before Laura turned around and saw Carmilla. Laura placed the remaining books on a table and walked over to Carmilla. “Hey you, I though you said you didn’t like going to the theater, so what brings you here?” Carmilla panicked “Uhm I just really enjoyed your coffee and thought I’d come by and buy one more” Carmilla said as she went over to the coffee bar. Laura followed her. “Oh well the coffee is good here, I guess.” As the approached the person by the bar Laura said “Hi LaF, can I get two coffees?” Carmilla stood awkwardly beside her “Oh how stupid of me, Carmilla this is LaFontaine, LaFontaine this is Carmilla” Carmilla let out a small smile and without thinking she asked “Where is your boyfriend? Is he not working today?” LaFontaine let out a loud laugh while Laura blushed “Laura and a boyfriend? Carmilla, Laura is as straight as a circle” Carmilla looked down slightly blushing as LaFontaine handed Laura their coffee’s they sat down on the nearest couch. Carmilla were about to say something, when a man yelled at Laura “I’m not paying you to sit around and drink coffee, get back to work!” Laura mouthed “Sorry” to Carmilla as she stood up and went back to work. Carmilla then got up herself and left the theater with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here we go, I hope you will enjoy it.

As Laura watched Carmilla leave the theater, she wanted nothing more than the beautiful brown haired girl to return. Even though they had barely talked or even seen each other than much, Laura still felt a strong need to look at Carmilla. It was no secret that the girl was beautiful, Laura could not deny that. Carmilla's tight leather pants looked like they were made for her and her face did not make it any better, or that jawline, Laura had never seen someone with that pretty of a jawline, even though she did not really look that much at jawlines, but Carmilla did have a pretty jawline. Carmilla was pretty. Not Carmilla was beautiful, she was hot. She was even prettier that Peggy Carter, which was hard and quite weird for Laura, because she had never longed that much for a face who was not in a television show or in a movie. But would she come back? Laura felt a stone fall in her stomach, what if this was too good to be true? What if Carmilla really did just come back for coffee and she just overthought the whole situation? Laura had a really huge habit of overthinking things her Tumblr followers knew that with her long posts a…. “HEY HOLLIS WAKE UP” Laura made a huge jump in her chair and she shook her head back to reality as she was seated behind the ticket counter. She now saw a huge line of angry people patiently waiting to buy their tickets. How long had she been like this? Laura blushed and stumbled a few hundred “Sorry” as the people bought their tickets. As the last mad man had gotten hit ticket for some stupid movie, which Laura hated one of her best friends Perry approached her. When did she even get here? Laura thought silently to herself. Before Laura could say a word, Perry quickly led on the conversation “What was all that about? Laura your dad will be very sad if you get fired for this job as well, you know I had to pull a lot of strings to get you hired here.” Perry was very good at reminding Laura, that Perry’s father owned the theater and that he could fire her as quickly as he hired her. Laura signed “Sorry Perr, I’m just really tired” with that note Laura heard LaFontaine laugh in the background as they approached Perry and Laura. LaFontaine wrapped her arm around Perry’s shoulder still having a sly smile on their face. “Don’t listen to her Perry, Laura here got herself a crush, a quite hot one I must admit.” Laura rolled her eyes as she laid her head on the table. I didn’t take long for Perry to join LaFontaine and quickly they were both laughing at Laura. “Oh stop you two, it’s not like you guys haven’t ever been in awe over someone, you just saw. Do we even have to talk about the girl last year LaF?” LaFontaine quickly got an embarrassed expression as they cleared their throat. “That was nothing Laura, plus I got over it pretty quickly” Perry laughed “Yes, right after I had to spent my whole weekend picking up popcorn, because you “accidentally” dropped 20 liter of them right on her lap.” Perry cleared her throat “Look Laura, I’m glad that you finally got some love back into your life, just be careful, it’s not always the nicest people who come these places, and I don’t want you to end up with some weirdo who’s house is more dirty than LaF’s lab.” “HEY! My lab is not messy, it’s biology, you cannot control nature.” “But you can control your lab, all I’m saying is that, you cannot count on me to come clean it up every weekend after you have had one of your “very important” experiences.” Laura jumped in between the now very heated conversation “Stop, okay she’s cute and all, but It’s fine, she probably won’t even come here anymore, she told me she hated going to the movies.”

As Laura came home after work that day, she quickly opened her computer to try and see if she could find anything about this Carmilla. After searching for a long time, Laura could not find a thing, which was no surprise as she only knew her name, and Laura had no idea whether Carmilla even lived in town. This meant that she quickly gave up on her little search, and started her normal afternoon routine, which included a bunch of Tumblr while some weird reality show was playing in the background. Laura could not concentrate on her dashboard as she more and more began to reload Facebook, because who knew if Facebook might have changed their way of searching? But again and again Laura was led to the same hard feeling in her stomach, when the only people which showed on Facebook, were middle-aged women from far up in Scandinavia. With a sign Laura closed her laptop and went to sleep and for the first time ever, she was quite sad that she did not have work before the day after tomorrow.

Laura was not the only one who were having a bad day they day afterwards. Carmilla were having what they at the Karnstein household called “Let’s-pretend-for-a-night-that-we-actually-like-each-other-night”. I wasn’t like Carmilla hated her family, they were just never that close. They all lived their own different lives and rarely ever really talked to each other. But for this rare night, which happened once or twice ever other night, Carmilla were packed in her dark living room side by side with her sister Mattie, her brother Will and her mother. Now what did they do on these night? Nothing. They all sipped wine and pretended that they actually were a bit interested in each other’s lives. The only one Carmilla were really interested in hearing from, was her big sister Mattie. She rarely saw her now, because she was busy traveling all over Europe, which made Carmilla’s stomach tie a knot. Mattie and her had been close when they were younger, but as they grew and Mattie’s home visits became more and more rare, they simply just faded away. But here she were forced to sit and listen to how amazing Mattie’s life were going and how many “bros” Will got and how many luxuries shoes her mother got from the store that day. During these “sessions” as Danny called them, Carmilla often took the time to explore her own living room. Each and every time Carmilla went in here she wondered why she never spent that much time in here. She always admired the architecture which this room contained. As she and her family lived in a very old mansion, the living room contained of a huge fireplace with two stoned lions standing on each side, in front of the fireplace, which was where the Karnstein family was placed, stood two black leather sofas facing each other with an old wooden table in the middle. This time Carmilla did not admire the living room though, she was thinking of Laura. She really wanted to see her again, so bad that she even considered running out of the house at that moment, just to hope that Laura were working that day. Carmilla felt stupid. She got freaked out, when Laura’s boss yelled at her, so she didn’t even get the chance to get her number – or even her full name, so there were no chance of finding her anywhere else than in the theater. She felt the urge and need to look into those eyes again, but she simply did not know how to get in contact with them again, plus Danny teased her a lot about the little incident which took place during their first meeting, though Carmilla could not see the big deal, she just had an issue with ordering tickets, like Danny never had one of those. Carmilla was shook by her thoughts as her mother talked to her “Micarlla, honey what do you think, was I too sweet?” Carmilla tried to remember if she heard any of the conversation which has been going on for the past 15 minutes, but nothing but Laura came into her head “Uhm I, no mother you can never be too sweet.” Carmilla saw out of her eyesight that Will let of a sly smile. Carmila rolled her eyes as she stood op from the couch “I have to finish some homework.” When Carmilla came to her room she closed the door behind her, and quickly decided that she had to go back tomorrow.

“No Laura we don’t have money for such fun right now, you can find another place to hold a marathon.” Carmilla could hear Laura’s boss talk even though she was nowhere near the entrance, as she then half ran into the theater she was greeted with the sight of Laura being in the middle of a very heated discussion with her boss. “Look sir, you told us at the last meeting that we needed to do something special to keep this place going, and this is a great idea.” Carmilla saw Laura lower her hands while her boss took at deep breath before he spoke “Look Laura, I know you are very passionate about this show, but I really don’t think we have the audience for it.” Before Carmilla could even think she opened her mouth “I would love to come, and I’m sure some of my friends would find it interesting too.” Laura looked rather surprised as she turned around to see Carmilla standing behind her, though she crossed her arms and nodded as Carmilla spoke “I’ve always loved the show and it’s all my family talks about.” Carmilla smirked at Laura who blushed “Then I can get 5 people to watch it, which is still not enough, look Laura if you can find 50 people, I will let you have it BUT you have to arrange it.” Laura beamed as her boss finished speaking “Thank you sir, I promise you I will do anything to make this a perfect thing!” The boss simply just gave her a nod as he returned to the backroom. Carmilla walked over to Laura who looked slightly nervous “Thank you Carmilla, but you really don’t have to help me set this up.” Carmilla felt butterflies in her stomach, she remembered her name, though Carmilla did everything she had in her power to stay cool “Look cupcake, no matter what it is, as long as you are there I am in.” Carmilla suddenly realized what she said “Oh shit uhm I meant as long as it is a marathon I would love to join.” Laura laughed “I thought you hated the theater, what are you even during back here, do you want more coffee?” Carmilla took a deep breath “I was wondering if you would like to maybe go get some lunch or something?” Laura raised an eyebrow “So like a date?” Carmilla did not have time to say anything before Laura once more spoke “Of course yes, I’m off in 10 I’ll just go get my stuff okay?” Clearly happy Laura ran to the back door and left Carmilla standing in the lobby with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
